


First Meetings

by Fangirl_4Life



Series: Wonderfully Witchy [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Mentions of attempted rape, all meetings in chronological order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of the couple's met in their own way. Some are nice, others...well not so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robb & Myrcella

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place before all the other stories in this series

Robb hadn't really been sure what to expect when Theon came running up to him and telling him that Jon needed help with an issue. The eldest Stark son had expect something along the lines of a Slytherin trying to start a duel and Jon not wanting to because...well Jon wasn't really one for violence if it wasn't necessary. He really hadn't expected Jon fighting off Joffrey Baratheon while Theon rushed to take care of a second year girl with her clothes torn. Robb recognized the girl as Joffrey's sister.

Robb pulled out his wand and quickly petrified Joffrey, the blond boy falling to the ground with a satisfying thud. The auburn haired teen walled towards his half-brother and helped him up.

"You went for a fist fight?" Robb asked.

Jon shrugged and said, "I forgot my wand in the common room."

"Guys I think she needs to go to the nurse." Theon said, picking the girl up gently and covering her front with his cloak.

"Not surprising." Robb muttered under his breath. "Take her to the hospital wing, we'll take the little sleezball here."

"Don't un petrify him until you get there." Theon said, carefully carrying the second year girl out of the abandoned classroom.

“What exactly were you doing when you found them?" Rob asked, placing a levitating spell on Joffrey's frozen body.

"We were just walking around and making jokes." Jon said, following his brother to the hospital wing. "We heard the scream and rushed in. I told Theon to get you and just ran straight towards the idiot."

"Did you at least tackle him?" Robb asked.

"Yeah," Jon said, "Myrcella got away in time so I didn't hurt her."

"How do you remember her name?" Robb asked, the two finally making it up the last set of stairs.

"Remember when the Baratheon's stopped by for dad's birthday?"

Robb nodded.

"Cersei kept yelling her name and another." Jon shrugged. "Kept saying they were a disgrace to their Lannister name."

Robb thought back on it. He vaguely remembered that, most of his day was spent making sure that Sansa didn't get to comfortable with the idea of possibly becoming Joffrey's girlfriend. Now he was glad he'd kept a close eye on his sister, although whether or not Joffrey's parents knew of his actions was another matter entirely.

Once they reached the hospital wing the healer came rushing towards them. "Place him on that bed there." She pointed to the bed closest to the door.

After doing so they heard to where Theon was standing, near the back of the room, with the second year wearing a hospital gown.

"She just fell asleep." Theon sighed. "So the question is, will the healers keep her safe from him or..."

"I doubt it." Jon said. "I don't mean to sound negative, but considering they don't know the full extent of what happened I'd say they think it'll be fine to keep two siblings alone overnight."

"Which is a bad idea." Robb sighed. "You guys should get some rest. I'll spend the night here, try and keep her safe in case he tries to start anything."

"You sure-"

"Go get some rest." Robb cut off Jon. "It's already getting pretty late."

Theon looked as though he was about to argue when Jon took his arm and shook his head. Both teens slowly, and rather reluctantly, left the hospital wing.

****  
Robb wasn't sure how long he was up after the short argument with the nurses about staying for the girl's, Myrcella's he reminded himself, safety from her brother. All he knew was that the sun had gone down and Joffrey was snoring loud as a bull. His attention was pulled when the girl shifted and woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked quietly.

"Hospital wing." Robb answered, her head snapping towards him. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Not at all." The girl said, putting on a brave face. "I suppose you were one of the boys who saved me."

"Robb Stark." Robb held out his hand.

The girls green eyes widened for a half a second before returning to their normal size. "Myrcella Baratheon." She said, shaking his hand.

"If you don't mind my asking," Robb said, lowering his voice as not to wake the older brother only feet away, "how long has this been happening?"

"I...I can't remember when it started." Her voice was low and Robb struggled to hear it. "So I suppose it's always happened. If you don't mind, please don't tell your father of this. I don't want the whole of the Ministry to find out."

"I promise not to tell." Robb said, he didn't mention that his father would never let all of the Ministry know of what happened between the eldest Baratheon siblings. "But you have to tell your parents."

Myrcella have a low laugh, "I doubt my father would do anything and my mother never reads the letters I send her."

"Surely there's someone in your family who would care." Robb said.

The girl's face was hard in concentration as she thought. Robb tried to remember each of her family members. Her grandfather Tywin was probably too busy to bother. Her uncle Tyrion traveled often for his job and would be hard to find. Her uncle Jaime was often home, although whether he answered was another matter. Her uncle Stannis had little love for anyone other than his daughter Shireen, even then it was difficult to see. Hey uncle Renly seemed kind enough to answer, but Robb doubted his word would help as he had graduated Hogwarts only a few years before.

"I suppose my uncle Jaime could help." She answered quietly. "But that still doesn't help me while I'm here."

"Well that's where I come in." Robb said, giving her the same kind smile he uses with Bran and Rickon when they get scared. "I can help protect you during the school year. I'm sure Theon and Jon would help too."

"But you don't know me." Myrcella said, her green eyes wary. "I mean you probably know Joffrey better than you know me."

"A true statement." Robb said. "However I don't like the idea of an older brother doing such things to his sister. You may not admit it to yourself right now, but you need to be protected from him."

"And you're going to do that?" She laughed.

"You don't believe me?"

"You'd have a hard time believing people when they rarely keep their promises." Myrcella stared at her sheets angrily.

"Well I'm good at keeping my promises." Robb said. "I promise to protect you from Joffrey."

Myrcella started out his outstretched hand for a few moments before sitting and shaking it. "Try not to break this promise."

Rob smiled and nodded. At least it would be easy to protect another Gryffindor.


	2. Jon & Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, but I did what I thought would work. Tell me what us think in the comments. Also let me know how you think a couple should meet. Currently working on one couple, but if you have any ideas for the following could let me know
> 
> Sansa and Trystane  
> Rickon and Shireen

Jon had heard plenty of the Targareyn's, mostly about their habit of incest to keep their blood line pure. He knew the story of his aunt Lyanna and Rheagar, but not once in his life had he met a living breathing Targareyn. That is until his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Just two days previously he'd finally been able to get a full patronus; he'd been hoping for a direwolf like Robb or his father, but he'd gotten a dragon. Not to mention they'd gotten a new transfer student from Buexbatons who had a private sorting, who had reportedly been placed into Ravenclaw.

Now was Care of Magical Creatures and the teacher had asked which magical creature each student would prefer to have as a pet. Most had muttered a simple 'I'll stick to regular creatures, thank you very much' and there was an occasional mention of a hippogriff. Jon was the first to respond quickly with a direwolf, considering he had Ghost back home he wasn't wrong with his assumption. Most students had given a thoughtful nod or rolled their eyes, but one student has given a loud laugh.

Jon turned and saw a girl his age wearing Ravenclaw robes with white-blond hair and violet eyes, Targareyn traits.

"Sorry, but direwolves have never been tamed have they?" She asked, get laughter fading.

"There are no known records-" Jon began.

"So how could you trust one in your home?" The girl cut him off. "While I understand the appeal, to an extent, I would never want a direwolf as a pet."

"Then what magical creature would you want?" Jon asked, crossing his arms.

"A dragon of course." She responded.

"Have dragons ever been tamed?" Jon asked.

"Actually there are accounts of Targareyn's who have previously tamed dragons." She responded easily, get violet eyes hardening.

"Hundreds of years ago." Jon said. "And even if you could tame a dragon they never stop growing, where could you place it? Surely not in the house."

"Dragons need time and space to roam." She responded, just short of yelling. "So as long as you have some form of home for them things will be just fine."

"And things won't be fine with a direwolf?" Jon nearly shouted at her.

Before she could respond the teacher cut both of with, "Alright you two that's enough. If I hear more of this I'll be forced to take away points and you'll both be in detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes professor." Both muttered.

The teacher switched the topic and Jon silently fumed while sneaking the occasional look back to the girl, she was often taking notes or listening to something a friend would say. By the end of class Jon figured he could at least try to apologize to the girl for the little scene they made during class.

"Hey, hang on a second." Jon said, the girl stopping on her way back to the castle.

She turned to get friends and switched language quickly before turning back to him, her friends going back to the castle and whispering to each other.

"Yes?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry for starting that little fight back there." Jon said.

"Well you simply were annoying me and I spoke my mind." She said, walking a little closer. "Back at Buexbatons the professors allow students to have little arguments as such. They say it helps with critical thinking and such. I was unaware Hogwarts didn't do that as well."

"I think the professors think it's a form of disrespect." Jon shrugged. "Jon Stark." He held his hand out.

"Daenerys Targareyn." She shook his hand firmly. "If you'd like to continue this argument later this week I'm alright with it."

Jon laughed. "Good to know. And for the record I have a pet direwolf at home."

"I assumed so." Daenerys said. "I have three dragon eggs back home. Hopefully they'll hatch by the time I graduate."

"Well then we'll know for sure who was right." Jon smiled.


	3. Arya & Gendry

Arya always knew that out of all her siblings she was always the most likely one to get into a fight. It wasn't necessarily that she had a bad temper, although Sansa would argue that, but more that she didn't mind getting dirty to prove a point. Bran had once called her, what was that muggle term again...oh yeah, trigger happy when she mentioned this fact. She wouldn't call him wrong, but she wasn't going to say that he was right just yet. Of course she knew that sometimes a duel was necessary, although she often preferred a fist fight. However at the current moment she didn't care which it ended with. All she knew was that there was no way Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor in the end of the year Quidditch championship.

"Total bullshit." She said, Hot Pie rolling his eyes at her statement.

"Calm down." He told her. "They won. Just let it go well you?"

"But there's no way they beat us to the snitch, and you know I'm right." Arya snapped. "I'm gonna have a little conversation with their seeker."

Hot Pie groaned but didn't follow the third year as she marched over to the Hufflepuff seeker. He knew her well enough to know that it was best not to get in Arya Stark's way when she was angry.

"Excuse me." She snapped. The dark haired boy turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're not letting me go on to celebrate with the rest of my house?" He asked, clearly upset.

"Yeah. What is this bullshit that you caught the snitch before our seeker?" Arya shouted.

"It's not bullshit." He snapped, rolling his blue eyes. "I got the snitch fair and square. Now if you'll let me I'm going to celebrate with my house and siblings."

He turned and Arya grabbed his shoulder spinning him around and punching him in the face. Normally someone would whip out their wand, refusing to hit a girl, but this guy full on tackled her and for once Arya was grateful for losing all those fights with Robb, Theon, and Bran as it gave her some form of understanding on how this teen might fight. The two rolled on the ground for a bit, exchanging decent hits, before the boy managed to punch Arya, closer to her eyes than her nose, where she'd hit him. After that the two got to their feet, a crowd surrounding them now and cheering the two on. Arya easily dodged the punch the boy sent her way and was about to punch him again when Robb broke through the crowd, Myrcella and Jon close on his heels.

"Arya!" He shouted as Myrcella shouted, "Gendry!"

Jon stepped in between the two and Arya took time to admire the broken nose she'd given the Hufflepuff seeker, Gendry according to Myrcella, it was still bleeding and his left eye was starting to swell shut. Arya smirked and Robb tightly grabbed her arm. Myrcella going to the boy and flinching.

"How did this start?" The blonde girl asked.

"She came over and yelled at me and then decided to punch me." Gendry said, as the blonde whipped out her wand and mended his nose.

"I can't do anything about your black eye." Myrcella sighed. "As if my mother needs another reason to hate you." She added under her breath.

Gendry shrugged and smiled. "Do I get an apology?"

"Why should I-"

Robb elbowed Arya hard in the ribs, Sansa, Theon, Bran, and Daenerys entering the circle as it starts to break up.

"Fine." Arya groaned. "I'm sorry for giving you a broken nose and a black eye."

"Thanks." Gendry rolled his eyes. "Although I highly doubt you mean it."

"She really doesn't." Bran shrugged. "Good catch by the way."

"Thanks." Gendry said, turning to Myrcella. "Can we go find our brother now?"

"Brother?" Arya asked.

"Gendry this is Arya." Myrcella said. "Robb's youngest sister. Arya this is my half-brother Gendry."

Arya started at the two. Myrcella was most definitely Cersei Lannister's daughter, sharing her golden curls and emerald eyes. Gendry looked as though someone had taken a photo of a young Robert Baratheon and gave it life, he looked every inch like Robert's son. The two had nothing in common besides their fair skin.

"Clearly siblings." Arya muttered under her breath. "Maybe next year Gryffindor will beat Hufflepuff and we get the win and bragging rights."

"Not so long as you guys don't figure out that each house has a different style of plays. Figure those out and you guys might just beat us." Gendry said before walking up to the castle with Myrcella.

"Can you promise me the next time you two talk or won't start or end with a fight?" Robb asked, giving her a perfect replica of their mother's scolding look.

"No starting or ending with a fight." Arya nodded. "Got it."

As she began to walk away she heard Jon, Bran, and Theon laughing as Sansa told Robb, "You know she'll most likely get a fight in the middle of that next conversation, right?"


	4. Trystane & Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa never really had luck in the boyfriend department. Maybe this time she should just star out as friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Not Quite A Fairytale Wedding. Sadly this is the second to last chapter.

Sansa was used to getting crushes that lead either to heart break or nowhere at all. By now it was almost expected for a new relationship to end badly, she was fairly sure that both Arya and Theon had a betting pool going for how long she could make it work (she hates to admit that it was only a few weeks). So she figured when Robb and Myrcella announced they were getting married she'd leave finding love to someone else for a while.

Sansa had to admit that she loved helping Myrcella with figuring out exactly what she wanted for the wedding, she would use the bridesmaid excuse if Arya smiled and said she was living vicariously through her future sister-in-law. But she was always confused as to who Robb would pick for his third groomsmen. Sure Jon and Theon were no question, they'd always be picked if it came down to it. But no one really knew who else he would pick. At least no one knew until Robb announced that it was going to be Trystane Martell.

Sansa had a few vague memories of the boy. He was only a year above her, Margaery had told her that he was occasionally a little too much of a mix between his sister Arianne and his brother Quentyn, and they were both Ravenclaws at Hogwarts. But the two hasn't spoken to each other before. Sansa figured she'd have to get to know him at some point before the wedding, after all the were walking down the aisle together as apart of the bridal party. What better time then the rehearsal dinner?

Sansa had just say down after convincing Arya that Joffrey would be nowhere near the hotel until the wedding had passed, although that was more of her convincing herself and trying to tell Arya but to murder anyone who looked remotely like the boy, when Margaery told her that she would be sitting next to Trystane.

"Look at the bright side," Margaery smiled, "there's no way he could be worse than Joffrey."

Sansa rolled her eyes as she moved to sit next to Trystane. At least she could agree with Margaery on the simple fact of him being nothing like Joffrey. He looked nothing like Myrcella's brother, black curls, brown skin, and dark brown eyes, and from what she could tell he didn't act much like the little shit she once thought herself in love with.

"Sansa, right?" He asked. "Sister of the groom?"

"That would be me." Sansa smiled shyly. "Trystane, best friend of the bride?"

"At least for now I hold that title." He smiled. "She talked about you a lot, you might just steal my title."

"Really?" Sansa laughed. "I don't want to argue with you, but I doubt I'll be stealing that title. Besides the best friend usually isn't related to the person."

"Well you're right on that. Doesn't mean you won't nab it when you get the chance." Trystane smirked. "So you're brother is getting married tomorrow. That's gotta be a bit of a shock to everyone."

"Not really." Sansa admitted. "I mean you've seen the way these two act around each other, I'm a little surprised they didn't elope one she turned seventeen."

"Well you can't have everything." Trystane said, the smell fading into a smile. "I just hope get mom doesn't start anything. She told me about the feud with the mother's of the bride and groom."

"My mother might be sensible enough to put it aside," Sansa sighed, "Cersei Lannister probably won't be."

"No arguments there." Trystane laughed. "What house wee you in? I don't think Cella ever mentioned it."

"Oh, Ravenclaw." Sansa said quickly.

"I would've thought Gryffindor, being a Stark and all." Trystane raised an eyebrow.

"And most people don't assume you were in Slytherin?" Sansa asked, no real heat behind the question.

"Touché." He laughed. "My uncle really loved being a serpent."

Sansa had heard about Oberyn Martell, more commonly known as the Red Viper. He was said to have been the only student in Hogwarts history to know more than the potions professor, and considering he was the current potions professor he was still arguing that students should be taught some of the more dangerous and deadly potions out there.

"So I heard." Sansa laughed. "Myrcella never told me what it is you do."

"I'm actually training to be an Unspeakable."

"Really?" Sansa was impressed. It was one of the most dangerous professions out there, closely followed by Dragon keepers , curse breakers for Gringotts, and Aurors. Even being an intern forced you to keep your identity a secret and if you didn't make it to actually be an Unspeakable your memory was wiped so you couldn't spill the secrets. "How's that going?"

"Only thing I can actually say without being cut loose is that it's stressful." Trystane said with a smirk.

"Then I won't ask any more questions." Sansa laughed.

"What about you?" Trystane asked. "What are you doing?"

"I finish my Healer training in the fall." Sansa said.

"Well an early congratulations is in order I believe." Trystane said.

"Well thank you." Sansa said, blush rising to her checks. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Robb and Myrcella watching her and whispering about something, but at the moment she could care less. After all she'd just made a new friend.


	5. Rickon & Shireen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of stuff to work on, not to mention another story I started...oops? Anyways final chapter for this story, but I might continue this AU if you guys want it. Anyways onto the chapter

Rickon had the wild child title of the Stark siblings under belt since he was practically five years-old. Of course he didn't mind sharing it with Arya every once in awhile, but for the most part she filled troublemaker. If you asked him every one of his siblings had a title practically handed to them at birth. Robb was the perfect son, Jon had being the red-headed step-child down to an art, Sansa was the goody two shoes, Arya as previously mentioned held troublemaker, and Bran was the straight O's Hogwarts student. At least that's how Rickon saw it and now was no exception.

Robb and Myrcella were getting married in just a few hours and Rickon was lacking a date. Bran had told him it didn't matter, but then again Bran never seemed concerned about dating and actually worrying about showing up to an event like this minus a plus one. But that was mostly because he had that weird thing going on with Meera and Jojen Reed and that was something Rickon would rather  _not_ think about. He could barely listen to Robb and Myrcella make plans or Jon and Daenerys explain that they might get married next. That was probably why Rickon was pissed off that he had to wait until the reception to actually drink some form of alcohol. Not that he was worried about being caught, no Arya would cover for him if he needed it.

The youngest Stark child was thoroughly bored the whole ceremony. He got the whole point; two people so madly in love they felt the need to make their forever official, but to him it was just an excuse to get presents and rub their happiness in the single guests face. Okay so maybe he was being a bit pessimistic, but could you honestly blame him? Robb was getting married, Jon was madly in love with Daenerys (not that he minded her, she let him meet the dragons when he asked), Sansa seemed to be flirting with Trystane, Arya was dating Gendry, and he already thought about Bran's weird situation too much for his liking today. And here he was single and without a plus one. Sure he could've invited one of his friends from Hogwarts, but if he was being honest that would lead to Catelyn asking if they were dating and Rickon was  _not_ going to explain to his mother that said date may or may not have been a previous friend-with-benefits.

So Rickon sat through the ceremony with no complaints...alright he didn't  _voice_ his complaints. There was part of him that was happy to see Robb and Myrcella look genuinely in love and happy, although his more pessimistic and angsty side was winning with his emotions on the whole day. Then the reception came about and he sat in his seat, just across the table from Arya and Gendry, when his favorite older sister slide him a glass of something.

"If mom asks it's just some cider." Arya winked.

Rickon nodded and felt his mood lighten just the slightest. He sat by sipping on the drink that was far too sweet, but he supposed they didn't have hard liquor at wedding for a reason and was certain that he was not going to be the reason for this wedding. So he continued to sit until Robb and Myrcella finally entered, he thinks they were taking photos or something, and the speeches were made as well as dinner being set in front of anyone. Rickon was vaguely aware of the girl sitting next to him, most likely his year at Hogwarts or just a bit older if he even saw her there, and chose to ignore her until the cake was brought out. Rickon may not be able to stomach most weddings, but he had the biggest sweet tooth out of all the Stark kids.

"Pretty isn't it." A voice said.

Rickon turned to see the girl from earlier. She had brown hair that was kept in loose curls around her face and one side of her face was covered in scars. He supposed she had been in some accident. "Yeah..I guess."

"Not one for weddings?" She asked with a small smile.

"Not really." Rickon shrugged, turning back to see his sister-in-law shove a piece of cake in Robb's face.

"You have no clue who I am do you?" The girl asked.

"Not really." Rickon said, turning back to her. "What house are you in?"

"I don't go to Hogwarts?" She said, her face turning red as the statement.

"Oh, Beauxbatons." Rickon said. "I doubt you're from Durmstrang, although that would explain your scars."

"Not exactly." Her face continued turning red. "I should probably head to my seat."

"Wait." Rickon grabbed her arm. "Sorry if I offended you or something. Sometimes I don't have a filter between thoughts and words."

"No it's not that." She tugged her arm out of his grip but made to move to leave.

"Then what-"

"Shireen." Myrcella came over and hugged the girl. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Cella." The girl, Shireen, smiled at the blonde woman.

"Oh Rickon, sorry." Myrcella let go of Shireen and spoke to her now brother-in-law. "This is my cousin Shireen Baratheon. Shireen this is Robb's youngest brother Rickon."

"Nice to officially meet you." Shireen gave a small smile as she held out her hand.

Rickon nodded and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." His mind raced to think through everything he knew about Shireen as she spoke to Myrcella about the wedding. The only things coming to mind was that she was Stannis Baratheon's only child and she had gotten really sick when she was younger and it resulted in some sort of facial deformity. Other than those two facts Rickon knew nothing about the girl who was the cousin of the blushing bride. Myrcella left shortly after for the first dance and Rickon moved to talk to Shireen.

"Why don't you go to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons or even Durmstrang?" Rickon asked, then immediately back tracked once he saw the sad look on her face. "Or you don't have to tell me, not a big deal."

"Sorry, it's just not something my dad likes talking about." Shireen shrugged.

Rickon looked across the room and saw Stannis standing off to the side and looking as though he swallowed something sour. He'd heard time and time again about how if Stannis was a stick in the mud and his wife a shut in then their daughter must be some kind of freak of nature. But the only thing that Rickon could even really say was wrong about her was the scars on her face and even then that wasn't much.

"I'm a Squib." Shireen blushed as she spoke. "He kind of thinks that it's bad luck to talk about it and we don't really like mentioning ti to anyone because then I get these pitting looks and- I'm rambling aren't i?"

"Little bit." Rickon laughed. "But it's fine. Being a Squib, I won't judge you. I'm sure you're not like super weird or bitter about anything."

"Not really." Shireen laughed nervously, moving her hair away from the scars on her face. For half a second Rickon thought she was beautiful, then the dance ended and she moved her hair back in her face. "If anything my dad's bitter about having a Squib for a daughter."

"Well then, he's an ass." Rickon stated bluntly.

Shireen gave him a look of surprise. "He's not-"

"I'm not saying he's like the worst guy on earth." Rickon added quickly. "I'm sure he's got some kind of friends and such, but I just think he shouldn't really treat you like that. It's kind of a shitty thing to do."

"He's not  _all_ bad." Shireen said. "Besides Cella's dad isn't winning any father of the year awards either."

Rickon laughed, knowing that he just might be able to be friends with this girl if this was her sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so that was an adventure. Let me know what ya think and if you want any other stories from this AU or my other Soulmate Au just let me know


End file.
